


A Strange Find

by limewire



Series: A Hunter's Woes Written in Green [4]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Post-Red War (Destiny), aka i like the o captain quest a lot, i dont know how the vex work and at this point im too afraid to ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 23:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17313857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limewire/pseuds/limewire
Summary: Keylime-3 seems to be always running into members of races who are out of the ordinary. It seems the Vex are no exception.





	A Strange Find

How in the world did he keep on running into things like this?

First, he took in a scared Psion, a member of the enslaved race that the Cabal held so dearly by their necks. She took some time to settle into her new establishment, but has otherwise been quite kind and a big help on missions.

Then he found a lost Eliskni child, hurt and alone after a Ketch crash. He cradled the child in his hood and looked after him as if he were his own, grabbing ether tanks so that the little one grows up strong.

And now this. A mindbroken Vex, stumbled upon during his rather laid back patrolling of Nessus.

He stared at it. It stared at him. He didn't see a menacing red light staring back at him, but rather a calm and friendly sky blue. He wasn't sure if he was being fooled yet.

He moved slowly and smoothly, his Hunter steps almost silent against the soft red vegetation. Or… What was left of it. It didn't attack, something extremely unusual for Vex to do.

“... Failsafe?” The cautious Guardian commed the grounded AI.

“Yes, Keylime unit?”

“There's a weird lookin’, weird acting Harpy over here… It's not attacking me, it's just… Chilling, I guess.’

“How very unusual that is indeed!” She replied in her usually unusual cherry tone. “That one must be a mindbroken Vex, one that has somehow broken free of the Mind controlling it!”

“Mindbroken, huh..?” He didn't take his eyes off of the Harpy, but he was growing more curious. “Have you ever seen this phenomenon before?”

“I have not!” A switch in tone. “ _ But if you fall into a trap and get blasted to death, you can only blame yourself for that. Good luck, I guess.” _

“Right… Right.”

He then focused on slowly approaching the Harpy, who also seemed to be just as curious as he was. It rolled in the air, and tilted to and fro, beeping and chirping patterns that he hasn't heard out of Vex before.

“... Hey there. You're not gonna kill me, are you?”

The Harpy paused for a moment, staring back at him again before shaking side to side, making a shrill noise of denial.

“Alright then… That's good, at least.” He took the risky move and sat down. “How's it feel being free?”

It almost seemed to bounce about in the air, shaking its strange tendrils around excitedly. Clearly it was happy.

“It's good, isn't it? Maybe you won't be forced to kill anymore.”

He looked down and thought for a moment, but said thought was interrupted by a most unexpected action. The Harpy lowered itself to the ground and laid down right in front of the Guardian, making noises that sounded like contented chirps.

“Oh..! Friendly one, huh…” He chuckled a bit, but still hesitated from letting himself get comfortable with the new presence. “Say… How exactly did you break free?”

It thought for a moment, longer than any controlled Vex would take to think. It made a noise of confusion.

“Don't know? Well, that's fine. Maybe there's others like you too, who knows?”

An action came to mind, one he was quite unsure of. He slowly put out his hand, inching it in the air, before his palm came to rest on the top of the Harpy's head, or whatever was considered the head on a Harpy.

It didn't attack or even flinch. Rather, it leaned up into it. The Hunter couldn't help but laugh at this strange yet sweet find, knowing in his Light that this one was alright.

“Failsafe?”

“Yes, Keylime unit?”

“I think I just got a new Harpy friend. It feels weird, and I'm still a little cautious, but… Cool.”

_ “Don't blame it if the Vanguard gets on your case for this.” _

“Oh, believe me. Zavala's already had enough.”


End file.
